Falling in Love Like a Falling Snowflake
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: Gray Fullbuster didn't want to fall in love. Not again. But then he met Erza Scarlet, a woman that would change his life forever without the two realizing it. His life would change in a good way though. So will he not fall in love like he was hoping to? Or will he fall for the scarlet-haired girl? Mainly GrayZa, with NaLu, LyVia, MirAxus/MirEed, and other couples. AU story. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story! I have millions of ideas in my head that I still haven't discovered but I will soon! Trust me. They are always hiding in the darkest corner of ma brain! XD **

**And I found this picture (cover picture) online (like all the other pictures) and I didn't want to change it because I might be offending the artist. So...yea.**

** So...I hope you enjoy this story. Main-pairing? GrayZa! XD But I have many other pairings too. Like the ones I always put in my other stories. Gehe. XD Enjoy! **

* * *

_Chapter 1: Raven Black Meets Scarlet Red_

...

He was hurt. And for a very good reason. He stared at the couple in front of him. He knew that she had been cheating on him, and he tried to push that aside. He kept telling himself over and over and over again that he didn't care. That he had moved on. But seeing the scene in front of him just broke him into a million pieces. His former girlfriend, Ultear Milkovich, was kissing non-other then Jellal Fernandez.

She looked much more happier then when she was with him. So he left her. He left her so she could be with the sky blue-haired man. He still remembered how she had spoken to him that day he left her so she could be happy with another man.

"_Are you sure Gray? Are you going to be alright?_"

And he always answered with a yes. Always. But deep down, he knew he wasn't. As he walked away, he looked up at the sky. He smiled sadly. The sky was so gloomy today. Perfect weather to match his mood.

Gloomy.

Gray Fullbuster knew he was never going to fall in love again. He just knew it. October fourteen. He'd probably remember this day for the rest of his life! He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking. A cold breeze past by him and he didn't shiver. Not one bit.

He entered a small café, and ordered his usual. "Here you go Gray!" Mirajane, his friend since the first grade, said sweetly as she handed him the warm coffee filled cup. He smiled, "Thanks Mira..."

She smiled softly as he sat on a booth near the window. The door opened and in came a woman with waist-length scarlet hair in a loose braid. She rubbed her glove-covered hands together. She smiled as Mira waved at her. "Erza! Nice to see you around!"

"Hello Mira. I'm busy with work and all. But now I'm not so..."

"The usual?"

"You know me soo well." the woman said as Mira nodded and smiled.

As Mira came back with the woman's order, she couldn't help but ask, "So Erza...how's the life of an artist?" Erza took a small sip before answering.

"Pretty good so far. Lucy loooovvves to buy the ones with stars in them. Same thing with Levy except with books and fictional characters. And maybe other people we happen to know bother to stop by my house and buy some too..." Erza answered simply.

Mira nodded. She suddenly got an idea that she knew she would enjoy. And the next thing Erza said just made it go perfectly.

"Hey Mira...who's that guy over there?"

"Oh! Gray? He's a friend of mine. But I just don't understand why he's so...gloomy today." Mira answered. She was glad that Erza, Gray, and one other person were in the café.

"Really?"

"He happens to be a sculptor. And a very good one at that! Erza...do you mind trying to cheer him up?"

Erza shook her head, "Not at all!" Mira thanked her and Erza sat across from Gray. He didn't notice her presence until she cleared her throat.

"Hello...I am Erza. What's your name?" Erza asked. Gray stiffened in his seat and cleared his throat, "Gray."

An awkward silence fell upon the two. Erza decided to break it, "So...I hear you are a sculptor."

Gray nodded, suddenly into the conversation, "Yeah. I mostly like to sculpt with ice. Problem is...it melts. But I take pictures before it actually does."

Erza nodded and smiled, "That's good. Do you mind if I see one of them?" Gray shook his head and pulled out his phone before showing Erza one of the ice sculptors he has done.

She looked at him in a way of saying if she could grab his phone. He nodded and let her look at the picture that was taken. It was a figure of a woman. Waist-length hair and a flowing dress.

Erza was awestruck.

Never in her life had she seen such beautiful work. "It's beautiful. Might I ask who she is?"

Gray's eyes looked outside, "She's my ex-girlfriend. We only broke up recently..."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway...what do you do?" Gray asked her. Erza handed him back his phone and answered, "I am an artist. I enjoy painting. Especially with calm colors." Gray looked at her with such interest. All the hurt in him just up and left.

There was something about her. Something about her just made him happy. "Do you want to see a picture?"

Gray nodded and Erza pulled out her phone before handing it to him. He looked at it and he was awestruck just as she was with his sculptors.

"You are talented." Gray couldn't help but notice that the person she had painted looked so familiar. It hit him. It was Jellal Fernandez. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Erza answered with a, "Thank you."

"Who is he?" Gray already knew the answer to this though.

Erza looked at him as he handed her phone back. "He's my ex-boyfriend. Funny. We both showed pictures about our ex." Gray chuckled.

"I guess so. I'd draw or paint if I wouldn't be so interested in sculpting." Gray admitted. Erza looked at him, "So...you're saying that sculpting is better then drawing or painting?"

Gray slightly shrugged his shoulders and nodded, "Yea. I guess so."

"I'd have to disagree with you on that."

"Sculpting."

"Painting."

"Sculpting."

"Painting."

"Sculpting!"

"Painting!"

Mira noticed the two and quickly ran to their side, "What's going on here?"

"He's insulting me. I feel like he's insulting me." Gray looked at her as if she were crazy, "Excuse me? You started it by asking if I said sculpting was better then drawing or painting. If you hadn't asked this wouldn't had happened!" Erza gasped.

"Are you accusing me of something I didn't do?!"

"Well what if I am?!"

Mira quickly stepped in again, "Okay. Okay. Lets calm down and be friends. No need for the hatred now." Gray and Erza nodded. After a while they started chuckling.

Mira raised an eyebrow and looked at the two, "That's odd. You guys became friends just like that!" Erza shrugged while Gray shook his head.

"Sculpting and painting are both art related. There's no reason to fight." Gray explained. Mira nodded and went back to work.

The two looked at each other. Gray found Erza Scarlet annoying and quite bossy. But he knew that behind that personality, there would be a good, funny, and nice one. He just had to know her more. Another part of him though...found her...eh...weird. And maybe even awkward.

Erza found Gray Fullbuster annoying and awkward as well. But that's what made her have the sudden urge to know him. And the person she had seen earlier was in a gloomy mood. Meaning she had to try harder to find the true one. Besides...she wanted to know the guy better.

Gray noticed the engagement ring and smiled. "Well...I'm off. I'll see you soon. Hopefully." Gray said. Erza nodded and waved at him as Mira did the same. As Gray left, his smile disappeared. Everyone had someone to love, yet he didn't.

What he didn't know...was that a person in that café...was also lonely...

* * *

**I am done. I just loooovvveee to make Gray and Erza have those little arguments don't I? Oh well. Please review/follow/favorite if you'd like. I'd live to hear what you think.**

**Until next time.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I've noticed that I haven't updated some of my stories! And my goal is to update all of them! XD WISH ME LUCK! Now...shout-outs.**

**...**

**bella-romeo: Hey! I needed to find a way for Erza and Gray to have things in common. And yes. They have artistic talents. XD Well duh! Everyone needs a matchmaking Mira! :D PFFT! You know me soo well! **

**scarletmage (guest): Thank you. And I just can't live without having Erza and Gray arguments. But as the story goes...they'll have less arguements. XD**

**my music is anime: Thank you! And I know right!**

**Pandawaziri: YES! MY FRIEND YOU ARE AMAZING FOR SHIPPING THEM! **

* * *

_Chapter 2: Frozen Armored Heart_

...

Gray tossed and turned in his sleep. He couldn't get any shut eye. Especially with all the drama he went through these past days. From finding out he had been cheated on to coming down to a conclusion that he'll never love again.

He kicked off his blankets and breathed in and out.

It always relaxed him. Feeling the cold air hit his skin. It felt like small needles were prickling his pale skin. He loved that feeling. People would always say that he had a cold heart. When really...he wore a frozen armor around it.

He sighed and turned on his stomach. He felt the cold air hit his back. He slightly moved trying to get comfortable. He saw the scarlet hoodie he had gotten from Ultear hanging near the curtains. He felt strange just looking at it. It reminded him of both Erza and Ultear. He had just barely met the scarlet-haired girl this afternoon and things were already reminding him of her. Gray stood up and pulled the sweater down, letting it fall to the ground.

As he jumped back on his bed, he looked at the ceiling trying to find figures like he would when he was a child. Gray chuckled. He still had the mind of a kid.

...

Erza painted and painted. She didn't stop. She just grabbed the colors she needed and started to paint. Her scarlet hair was in a messy bun with her bangs pulled back, giving her a good view on what she should do on her painting. She sighed as she looked at its current form. The sky was painted how it had looked today. Now she only needed to paint the figure.

She shivered as she removed her paint-stained sweater. Erza quickly went back to painting. She got the raven-black paint and quickly started doing the person's messy hair. She smiled as she all of a sudden got an idea. She started making the background a gloomy-ish blue. That's how she had met him. She looked at the alarm clock beside her.

It read; twelve-thirteen a.m.

It wasn't _that_ late now was it? Well...that's what Erza always said. As she was about to go back to her work, there was a knock on the door. Erza groaned angrily.

'_Who would be up in the middle of the night!?_' she thought. As she opened the door, Lucy came in. "Sorry Erza. It's just that I _knew_ you'd be up since it's a Friday and such—"

"It's technically Saturday no—"

"I'm not stupid! Besides, I ran away from my apartment—"

"Don't you live alone?"

"News flash—I lived alone. Now Laxus and Sting practically own it. There. Anymore questions?" Erza shook her head. She said, "Sting probably wants revenge. I mean you did say he was adopted when he was only five..."

"That was once! And it was because he shaved my favorite doll's hair!" Lucy argued.

As she closed the door, Lucy ran past her with her luggage, and admired her work in progress. "Ooooo...he's hot!"

"Lucy! You don't even know the guy and now you're saying he's hot?!" Erza scolded. Lucy looked around the room, trying to figure out an excuse. "Maybe...but who is he anyway?"

"A guy."

"I mean, what's his name?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because I—Erza you're still wearing that horrendous engagement ring?!"

Erza scoffed and simply tuned the blonde out with her earbuds and music.

...

Gray just couldn't get some sleep. At all. He sat up and looked outside. He loved winter. Reasons why? It always started snowing. He always had the best of times during gloomy weathers. Spring and summer just didn't suit him as much as winter did.

As he walked to the kitchen, he could feel himself walking like a zombie. He past a certain sculpture, and he sighed as it was already starting to melt. He turned off the heater and slumped on his couch. Right when he was about to turn the T.V on, his phone rang. He groaned as he walked up to the coffee table only to groan again as his noticed it was...Natsu...his best friend yet best rival.

"The hell do you want?"

"_Chill out dude. No need to be Grumpy from **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**._"

"Just get to the point."

"_Okay! Don't get your boxers in a twist! Now...Gajeel, Laxus, Lyon, and I are going outside—_"

"At this time?!"

"_Says the person who is sitting on his couch at _**_this_**_ certain hour._"

"How the hell do you know?!"

"We're right behind you..." Natsu whispered into Gray's ear ghostly. Gray shrieked as he turned around to see his four friends. "What. The. Hell?!" Natsu grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"Go get ready stripper. We're leaving in ten." he said. Gray rolled his eyes and zombie-walked back to his room.

He came back a few minutes later wearing baggyish-pants, sneakers, a pale-blue shirt, and a hoodie. "This better be worth it."

"Trust me. It will."

...Time Skip...

"This is not worth it!" Gray shouted as they ran across a frozen pond. Laxus chuckled. "But this fun. I feel like a lighting bolt."

"Try and have some fun Fullbuster." Gajeel shouted from up front. Lyon cleared his throat.

"I think we should start...sliding faster."

"Why?" They all asked, Gray asking in a happy tone.

Lyon pointed behind him, "The police are after us. We can't be here."

"Eh?!"

"CRAP! Hurry up!"

They started sliding faster.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this took so long to update. School is swallowing me up! Oh no! DX And I have about four exams next week! And one of them is Math! NOOOO! Just please stick with me guys. I need a lot of support and just knowing you guys stick with me is enough. :) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update...faster. Please follow/review/favorite if you'd like. **

**Bye.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
